Mio x Satoshi: For The First Time
by Mask Rider Roy
Summary: Ritsu and her brother Satoshi discovered the hidden CD that features Mio in her revealing outfits, and he slowly develops for Mio, and Ritsu devices some schemes to help her brother get closer to Mio.
1. Satoshi's First Arousal

**For The First Time**

Hello, fans...welcome to my first-ever K-On M-rated fanfic, and this is going to spice things up as most of the fics in this category features almost yuri contents, and I decided to give this one a try and pair Mio with someone, namely Ritsu's younger brother, Satoshi. Yup, this is going to be a "straight" fic and I hope readers would take interest here as this is my first attempt to do a romance fic after jump-starting my T-rated, ongoing fic, "**First Romance**".

**

* * *

Disclaimer:**

**K-On** is owned by **Kyoto**** Animation and TBS**

* * *

At the Tainaka house, Satoshi was helping his elder sister, ritsu clean her room but this did little to help matters because of the LARGE volume of mess he has seen and life was even harder as Mrs. Tainaka ordered him to help out his elder sister. This only add more dismay to the only boy and Ritsu just grinned at his whining, ad now she has company to keep her company, even though this is a good time for siblings to bond.

"Don't feel bad, Satoshi...at least you're not alone..."

"Please...your room is always thrashed...and now you made mom persuade me to help you out..."

"Come on...imagine that you're doing camping at school..."

"We're inside the house...not a camping school or the forest..."

"Let's just get to work, okay?"

"Arrrgghhh...!"

"He-he-he..."

And so the two siblings started to work and within a few minutes they managed to get the mess off the bedroom floor but then Ritsu's clumsiness would cause some of the contents from her cabinet to fall onto him, and the mess is again at work, and Satoshi sighed at this as this would mean starting all over again though the elder Tainaka doesn't seem to be bothered by this as she gave her younger brother the "thumb's up" sign which further annoyed him.

"What's so good about that? If you keep this up we'll never finish cleaning your room!"

"Don't be such a baby and stop complaining…let's work together so we could achieve something…"

"I wonder if you're serious about that…"

"You doubt your elder sister?"

"Isn't it obvious…?"

"Is that's so…take this!"

Ritsu placed her palms on Satoshi's cheeks and the 14-year old boy could feel his elder sister's warm palm, and he didn't like it one bit and tries to break free, but to no avail as she has a firm grip on his cheeks, but as the struggling continues, both accidentally bumped a portion of her cabinet, causing a box to fall down and hit him on the head, its contents scattered, and this added additional woes on the younger Tainaka.

"More mess…is there no end to this…?"

However, something caught Ritsu's attention and picked it up. It is a CD disc inside a case and this seemed to gauge her interest, as she seem to be familiar with the disc. She glanced at her brother and an idea formed inside her head so that Satoshi would stop rambling about this.

"How about this…if we work together and fast…we'll see what's the content of this disc…and I'll prepare the snacks…"

"Really?"

"Really."

Sighing, Satoshi stopped complaining and worked with Ritsu and within several minutes the room is partially cleaned and the two paused briefly to take a break and relax while drinking a pitcher of iced water, and this see to put some relief on the two Tainaka siblings, and then resumed their cleaning of the room. After about 10 minutes Ritsu's room is tidied and Satoshi stretched his arms after the grueling work, and as promised, Ritsu went to the living room to play the CD along with Satoshi, and while he is preparing the CD player, Ritsu prepared the snacks and both are ready to watch.

As the footage is shown, Ritsu grinned while Satoshi stared in awe at what they just seen. It was the Light Music Club doing a recruitment video on the Sakuragaoka High, with Mio dressed as a nurse holding a syringe. Satoshi blushed as he is captivated by her appearance, and is rather surprised to see this hidden aspect of her hidden beauty.

"Wow…didn't know Mio-sempai is really beautiful…"

"Ahh…so you took notice of her…?"

Satoshi blushed at his elder sister's remarks and looked at his lap, feeling embarrassed but Ritsu arm-locked her younger brother as the next footage shows the Light Music Club's first-ever performance at the Sakuragaoka High. Satoshi was impressed at the foursome's performance and their music number, but then he saw the "moment" where Mio tripped and accidentally exposed her panties.

"Oops…looks like I forgot to remove that…"

"She didn't get hurt, did she?"

"Nope…but she got tons of admirers and a fan club based on her was formed…what are you doing…?"

Satoshi is covering his lower area with a towel, hiding something but the elder Tainaka sibling thinks he's hiding something, like an object, and tries to get the towel off him but he held on for dear life, unwilling to show it to his elder sister, which further provoked her curiosity.

"Okay…what are you hiding there?"

"Nothing…! Just nothing!"

"You're hiding something!"

"Am not!"

"You do!"

"Am not!"

"You do!"

"Am not!"

"You do!"

"Am not!"

"You do!"

"Am not!"

"You do!"

"Am not!"

"You do!"

"Am not!"

"You do!"

"Am not!"

"You do!"

"Am not!"

"You do!"

"Am not!"

"You do!"

"Am not!"

"You do!"

"Am not!"

"You do!"

"Hey…it's Kamen Rider Dragon Knight! Hiding behind the door!"

As Satoshi looked behind the door, Ritsu grabs the towel only to find nothing…but did find something which she didn't expect to see. Satoshi has a huge bulge on his shorts and she grinned at this as she slowly figured out what happened…and it all pointed to the footage where Mio tripped.

"A-ha…! I knew it…! You like my friend…!"

"AAAAHHHH!"

Satoshi grabbed the towel and wrapped them around his waist but it was too late…Ritsu has "exposed" her younger brother and the teasing begins…much to his chagrin at how the discussion is set and he knew how his elder sister is like…always on the go, never letting up…and she loves making fun.

"Satoshi like Mio…"

"Wah…it's not like that…!"

"Oh…then why did your "pee-pee" went "ka-boing"…?"

"It just happened…"

"Relax…you're 15…it's natural…"

"No, it's not!"

"Ohh…take a look…"

The next scene shows Mio in her two-piece bikini, and this caught Satoshi's attention again, and Ritsu pulled down his shorts, exposing his "member" and she saw it throbbing an wagging, which he realized this and pulled his shorts back up.

"Onee-chan!"

"Ha…see…? You're birdie is wagging…it means he likes Mio…and that also means you like Mio…wait…did I see that…? You shaved yourself…?"

Satoshi blushed harder as he realized that she saw it. Since 13, puberty's hitting on him, and the first sign of it is the appearance of his pubic hair, but after seeing himself on the mirror, he finds it "bothersome" so he makes it a habit to shave himself, and he liked it as it made his area looked "clean".

"So what if I shaved myself?"

"Hey…it's okay…I know!"

Dialing a few numbers on her cellphone, Ritsu called Mio and Satoshi blushed further at the conversation he's hearing.

"Hey, Mio…let's go out with the gang on the beach…and I'm bringing my brother along…"

"Are you sure?"

"Why not…? Yui's bringing Ui along…so why not my sibling? And I think my brother wants to know more about you…"

"Really?"

Satoshi was starting to hyperventilate as Ritsu gave him a "thumb's up" sign as she's setting him up in a blind date with Mio.

**_To Be Continued…_**

Hope you like the first chapter…while lemon scenes are bound to happen, I'll be building up the story a little further before the two can "get on with it"…


	2. Getting Ready For The Beach

**For The First Time**

Sorry for the long wait…I had difficulty on how to follow up the next chapter and it took me almost forever to come up with the continuation…but now I came up with one…I hope you'd like this one…and then let me know what you think…I might consider discontinuing it if it doesn't suit you tastes…

**-x-**

As the days went on Ritsu's friends began to hang out at her place and had Mio sat beside him, in which an awkward atmosphere is formed…much to Satoshi's embarrassment. At first, Mio sees nothing wrong, but when she glanced at his face, she was slowly drawn to him yet both kept quiet on this for now. The drummer of the Hokago Tea Time then brought out a large paper where the picture of a beach she intened to suggest to go is shown and there a debate is made.

"Okay…this is my proposal…we will spend out summer vacation…in Yokohoma!"

"Isn't that a little too far…"

"Not to mention it's too expensive…"

"Then we'll do a part-time job! Isn't that too much to handle?"

"Ritsu-sempai…it would take us two months to come up with THAT much money to come up…"

As Ritsu, Azusa and Yui argued, Mio sighed at their arguing antics while glancing at Satoshi. He has grown up a bit, though he is quite shorter than her, even though he is only 14. She glanced at him more, slowly seeing him in a different light and he seemed to behave like a gentleman unlike the years ago when he used to whine over something.

"_Satoshi…you seem to have changed in the last few years…_"

As she glances back at the others, where Ritsu and Yui are "wrestling", it was his turn to glance at Mio. He slowly noticed her attractive appearance and slowly drawn to her yet he is afraid to show these feelings as he is unsure of this. He just glanced at his laps and the shouting went on until Tsumugi clapped her hands as she makes an announcement.

"Listen everyone…you don't need to bother yourselves…I have already secured us the beach we're about to go…at one of my villas. I'll shoulder everything…"

"YAHOO!"

"YIIIPPPEEEE! YOU ROCK, MUGI!"

"Thank goodness for Mugi…"

"Yeah…her being a rich person sure helped us…"

Satoshi kept on being silent for the whole time until Mugi notices his silence and decided to gauge his reaction so he wouldn't be embarrassed in front of girls, seeing that he is the only boy to be invited to come to their summer vacation.

"You shouldn't stay silent the whole time, Satoshi-kun…we're your elder sister's friends…so you can treat us as your friends…"

"Uh…sure…Tsumugi-sempai…"

"Don't get too close, Satoshi…or else you go "ka-boing"…"

Ritsu's teasing kicks in and Satoshi blushed really hard and Mio whacked her on the head to reprimand her for making her younger brother more embarrassed. She then told Satoshi that he is invited and he accepted and now plans to make it to Tsumugi's villa is all set. The 14-year old boy wondered what he could do as he felt out of place with most of the gang being girls. He sighed as he and Ritsu are heading home to prepare as the travel would commence in three days.

**-x-**

At the department store, Satoshi accompanied Ritsu and Mio as the two girls are buying new swimsuits for their outing, and Satoshi just waited at a bench while the two girls are looking for what to wear before buying. As this goes on, he slowly noticed Mio's beauty and his heart slowly thumped, finding himself slowly drawn to her. He couldn't help but admire her attractive appearance.

"_Wow…she really is attractive…why…why did I notice it just now…?_"

As he was entranced, Mio slowly glanced at Satoshi, slowly finding him cute despite being three years younger than her and that he being Ritsu's younger brother.

"_Hmm…Satoshi does look cute…_"

By then both snapped out of their trances and looked away, blushing hard at realizing what they just did, just before Ritsu came holding a swimwear she is about to purchase and Mio took hers, ready to pay for it.

"Yo! Got your preferred swimwear?"

"Uh…yeah…I'm ready to pay…"

"Huh? Why the red face…?"

"N-nothing…"

"Don't lie to me…"

By then, Ristu noticed Satoshi blushing and she finds an opportunity to poke a little fun by teasing the two, which the other two bit the bait, much to their embarrassments and their dismays.

"Hey, Satoshi…what did you do?"

"Eh? I didn't do anything!"

"Then why is Mio blushing…and you're blushing…I bet you're fantasizing her…"

"No! I'd never do that to her! I respect her and I have no intention of doing ecchi things to her!"

"Really…?"

"Yeah! I admired her because she is so pretty and I'm sure she'll find a boyfriend!"

"Satoshi…"

Mio smiled at seeing him defending her and there Ritsu "hit the button", spiraling things out of hand.

"Oh…then you want her to be your girlfriend…?"

"Of course! She's cute…caring…and is very down to Earth…WAHHH! What did I just said?"

"Heh-he-he…"

Satoshi hyperventilated at what he just said and started to faint, with Mio rushing to his side to wake him up while reprimanding Ritsu for embarrassing her younger brother like that amid the eyes of several shoppers, seeing her and Satoshi an "ideal couple" despite the three-year age gap.

"She looked a bit older than that boy…"

"Who knows…age doesn't matter…"

"I'm betting he'll woo her…"

"You're on!"

"Ritsu! Get me some water!"

"Ah…coming!"

The department store manager came to offer his assistance and was quite bemused when told by the store clerk what happened. He gave Satoshi a bottled water to help calm him down and he slowly roused from his stupor. He made comments which now made Mio hyperventilate.

"Miss…don't feel embarrassed…it's normal for a younger boy to admire you…"

"Um…"

"If you give him a year…I'm sure he'll be the right boy for you…"

Ristu came, holding a toy snake she found at the toy store and planned on buying it but accidentally dropped it on Mio and she screamed in fear, which Satoshi hugged her while learning that it was just a toy, but she was too shocked to react.

"Mio-sempai…it's just a toy…"

"…"

"Um…it's alright…you're safe now…"

"…"

"Mio-sempai…?"

Mio was too shocked to say a word yet she hugged the younger boy for support and he slowly embraced her to help sooth her shock, but then a few shoppers passed by and saw this and began cheering for Satoshi, which he slowly went red, and so did Mio. Silence echoed between the two and it took another 15 minutes before both regained their composures and she smacked Ritsu on the head for her pranks.

**-x-**

At the Tainaka house, Satoshi was taking a shower as he kept on recalling what happened at the department store and though embarrassed, he unconsciously liked the idea, and as her attractive appearance kept playing on his mind, he unintentionally recalled what Ritsu showed to him about the footage of the Light Music Club's first school performance ands there he recalled seeing her panties, and the 14-year old slowly got an erection which it took three throbbing sensations for him to realized his current condition.

"Wahh! My "birdie" is hard again!"

As Satoshi tries to calm himself down and verbally commands his penis to soften down, Ritsu came in, as the younger Tainaka sibling accidentally forget to lock the door, and there she saw hyis state and jabbed a few "cheap shots".

"Ha-ha…ha-ha…Satoshi…he is…he is…playing with his birdie…!"

"WAH! You got the wrong idea! I'm not touching myself!"

"Then why is your "birdie" in "ka-boing!" mode, eh? Thinking of Mio?"

"Onee-chan…!"

**-x-**

As the day has finally came, the five members of the Hokago Tea Time arrived at the villa with Ui and Satoshi coming along, and he wondered how he would "relax" with all of his companions being girls and him being the only boy. He remembered what Ritsu has been telling him before leaving: "relax; have fun; and be yourself". Sighing, he went along with the rest of the girls as they entered the villa and he was quite surprised to learn how rich Tsumugi is, seeing the lush environment and its ambience, and he wondered if there are video games there since he couldn't possibly be mixing with the girls.

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

Hope you like this chapter…as I'm slowly building the romance before moving on to the eventual lemon scenes, which are bound to happen soon, so for now I'll be building up the story a little further before the two can "get on with it"…

So let me know if you want me to continue or not...


	3. The Beach part 1

**For The First Time**

Okay…I got two new reviews and now I'm inspired to upload the next chapter so buckle up as more awkward moments between Mio and Satoshi, as the gang have fun at the beach that would result in more hilarious, yet sensual moments which builds up the sensual tension between the two shy teens…

* * *

As the day has finally came, the five members of the Hokago Tea Time arrived at the villa with Ui and Satoshi coming along, and he wondered how he would "relax" with all of his companions being girls and him being the only boy. He remembered what Ritsu has been telling him before leaving: "relax; have fun; and be yourself". Sighing, he went along with the rest of the girls as they entered the villa and he was quite surprised to learn how rich Tsumugi is, seeing the lush environment and its ambience, and he wondered if there are video games there since he couldn't possibly be mixing with the girls.

**-x-**

Upon entering the villa, Satoshi was in awe as this is the first time he came, and he couldn't believe what he is seeing, as he was told by Ritsu how his elder sister and the Light Music Club first came to Tsumugi's first villa, and he noted that this one was bigger than what his elder sister described last year. By then, Tsumugi "apologized" for being unable to get a villa "bigger" than what they are using now.

"Eh? She has a villa bigger than this one?"

"Well…at least Mugi-chan gave us a place to stay tonight…"

"Wow…so what Ritsu-senpai said is true…Tsumugi-senpai is from a rich family…"

As Satoshi looked around, he saw a Playstation 2 console at the living room area and now he has something to do once the other girls are getting busy with "girl stuffs" and he won't have to worry about sitting on a corner alone. By then, everyone went to two rooms, where the first room is for the girls and the other for Satoshi being the only boy around. After putting their things inside the room, they all prepare to get ready when Ritsu and Yui immediately went to the bathroom to bathe and get ready to hit the beach.

"Yahoo! Come on, Yui…let's shower and head to the beach! The last to get there is a sitting duck!"

"I won't lose to you, Rit-chan!"

However, Mio told the two to wait and suggested that they make plans first on what to have for lunch, and raised a hand to initiate a vote in hopes to persuade the two from going to the beach at once, as she did during their first villa visit.

"Then let's have a vote! I say we make preparations for lunch first!"

Surprisingly, Azusa joins the fray and also voted to make preparations.

"Me too!"

However, an awkward silence took place as Mio and Azusa waited for the others to cast in their votes, hoping that Tsumugi and Ui would vote in Mio's favor so as to "neutralize" Yui and Ritsu's antics, but their votes would become the deciding factors in what their first activities be.

"I want to play…"

"If onee-chan wants to play…then I want to play, too…"

Mio face-faulted as Yui and Ritsu won and now they hit the showers and after some five minutes they put on their swimming attires and ran towards the beach, with Tsumugi and Ui slowly following, also in their swimming attire, with Mio and Azusa reluctantly following as they were hoping to make plans on what to do first before having fun. Azusa brought with her several bottles of sun-block lotions to help her prevent from getting tanned again while Mio prayed that Ritsu won't make another scary assault.

"Mio-senpai…is it really okay…? Will we get to practice later…?"

"I think so…Mugi says she has the musical equipments ready…"

"Okay…huh?"

Mio and Azusa saw several benches are placed near the beach area while a cruise boat is cruising around and the scene shifts to Tsumugi, looking anxious and upset as her villa staff members are again starting to "spoil" her friends and called them on her cellphone, much to the two friends' bewilderment.

"…I told you, didn't I? No benches or anything of the sorts! Remove them at once! And get the ship out of sight! I don't need it! Please stop spoiling my friends! Boo-hoo-hoo-hoo!"

"Tsumugi…"

"Senpai…"

Satoshi saw this as well and is also bewildered at how rich Tsumugi is and wondered if her would-be suitors would woo her just because of her wealth. He sighed as he is also going to the beach yet he is in his short pants and has no plans yet of hitting the waters. He walked towards the beach side as he saw Yui and Ritsu are already playing beach ball while Tsumugi and Mio are preparing the tent which he decided to offer and assist them.

"Here…let me help…"

"Thanks, Satoshi…"

"That's sweet of you, Satoshi…I'm sure some girl will fall for you…"

"Umm…ahh…"

The 14-year old teem blushed at Tsumugi's comments as Ui and Azusa are helping Mio prepare the basket full of things, such as towels and bottles of lotions. By then they all settled down with Satoshi standing as he is quite shy to sit next to the girls and by then Yui and Ritsu came and invited the other girls to play with them. Ui is all game while Azusa was reluctant, but the drummer had a way of "convincing" her.

"Ahh…you suck at sports just as always…"

"WHAT? THAT'S NOT TRUE! FINE…I'M JOINING YOU!"

And so the four girls went towards the shallow waters and played volleyball using the beach ball while Tsumugi is called by one of the butlers as she got a phone call, and this leaves Mio and Satoshi alone. She is still in her beach robe and she noticed that he is still standing up so she motions him to sit beside her.

"Don't be shy, Satoshi…just sit beside me…"

"Uh…you sure…? Someone might see us…"

"Come on…it's just us girls…"

"Okay…"

And so Satoshi sat beside her and the two watches the others having fun, and while minutes passed by, he slowly sneaked a gaze at her and he is slowly getting entranced by her beauty and he couldn't seem to get his eyes off her as he felt that he is slowly attracted to her which she slowly noticed him, and now it was her turn to get entranced, as she slowly sees him cute and despite being three years younger than her, Mio finds Satoshi cute, yet a bit charming.

"Uhh…"

"_Wow…even though I've known him since Ritsu and I became friends…Satoshi sure is cute and charming…_"

Their blissful gaze was suddenly interrupted as Tsumugi came and told them that her parents agreed to let the Light Music Club use the villa for another two days, yet she is smiling at seeing the two jumped backwards and she saw the two gazing at each other, which she had "ideas" running inside her head which she sees a romantic match between the two.

"R-really…? We can stay here for another two days…?"

"That's right…now we can have a wonderful retreat and this is something we can make to remember…um…I'm not interrupting, am I?"

"Um…no, Tsumugi-senpai…"

"Mugi…don't get any wrong ideas…!"

"Ooohh…what's with the guilty feeling…?"

By then, the other girls arrived and there Ritsu began pressing Satoshi to put on his "speedo" which he is reluctant at first but then the other girls (save for Ui and Azusa) also persuaded him to put on his swimming gear, and while others are busy, Tsumugi whispered to Ritsu about the growing attractions between Mio and Satoshi and the drummer grinned and both confided to come up with some "fun moments" during their stay here.

Pressured, he blushed until Tsumugi "restored order" and gently suggested that he put on his swimming attire and assured to him that only Azusa and the Light Music Club are here and no one else, which she promised they won't laugh at him, which slowly put some confidence in him.

"Really…?"

"Really."

Sighing, he removed his short pants and revealed that he is wearing a light blue-colored swimming "brief" which is quite loose, and the trace of his organ can be seen yet the rest of the girls (save for Mio) noticed it but did not made any comments so as not to discourage the only boy in their group. Yui and Ritsu invited Satoshi to join them for volleyball and he did, and so he is feeling okay as he is having fun with the girls, and after a few more minutes Mio decided to join the fun and removed her robe, revealing her two-piece bikini which is by far, the sexiest, and the girls were awed by her very attractive appearance.

"Wow…"

"Mio-chan is so sexy…"

"Mio-senpai…"

As Mio smiled at seeing how the other admired her, she glances at Satoshi, seeing the younger boy awed by her appearance, and she is too entranced by the boy's appearance as well, seeing that even though he physically resembles a junior high in terms of height and built (being almost the same height as Ritsu), he is nevertheless cute and charming, but then something happened. As the 14-year old boy is admiring her sexiness, something occurred within the southern part of his body as a bulge is slowly forming on his swimming brief and he got an erection, in front of the girls.

"Whoa…"

"Satoshi is big…Rit-chan…you never told us…"

"You didn't ask…"

It took three throbbing sensations for him to noticed it and he blushed at this just as Mio did, but then a tidal wave struck him and as the waves cleared, Satoshi is still standing, and his swimming brief is down to his ankle, his shaved penis is in full view, standing to attention and is seen by the girls. Azusa looked away while Ritsu trapped her younger brother in a full-nelson lock and the teasing commences.

"Gotcha!"

"Onee-chan! Please stop it!"

"Feel free to touch his birdie!"

"Wait!"

Everyone glanced at Tsumugi as she looked serious and he is relieved to see that she is going to save her, but then she took out a video camera and began filming his erection much to the others' surprises and Satoshi's shock.

"Wow…so this is what a "birdie" looked like…and how big it is…"

Mio have seen enough and went to his defense and berated the others for their immature antics, which he was relieved to see.

"Everyone, stop this at once!"

Everyone halted as Mio stood in front of Satoshi as Ritsu released her hold and there she berated everyone for making fun of Satoshi but then their eyes blinked at the younger boy, who stood still, his face had a bewildered look as Azusa pointed out to Mio where her hand is touching. Mio wondered what she meant until she felt a smooth, yet throbbing feeling and looked behind her. She accidentally touched Satoshi's erection and she blushed at this while seeing his hardened penis pulsing upwards. She froze like a statue as Satoshi frantically puts on his swimming brief while others laughed.

By then it was lunch time and everyone went back to the villa to prepare lunch, and as all are busy, Ui comforts him as he was really embarrassed and then approached by Mio, who assured to him she is not upset at him and he thanked her for coming to his defense.

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

Hope you like this chapter…with parts of this chapter is inspired from episode 10 from K-On! Season 1, but a very awkward moment as Mio "accidentally" touches Satoshi's private part, much to the other girls' delights (save for Ui and Azusa).

Next chapter will continue the beach scene while Satoshi further develops feelings for Mio, and Mio starts to see Satoshi more than a friend…


	4. The Beach part 2

**For The First Time**

Okay…I got two new reviews and now I'm inspired to upload the next chapter so buckle up as more awkward moments between Mio and Satoshi, as the gang have fun at the beach that would result in more hilarious, yet sensual moments which builds up the sensual tension between the two shy teens…ESPECIALLY when the two are alone…

* * *

As lunch is being served, Tsumugi sighed as her villa staff came and began serving the guest while the head maid told her that her parents ordered them to serve the guests' needs and that they are just following orders so she sighed and let things take its place as Yui indulges on the food on the table and Ritsu did the same. Azusa and Ui are having a chat as they ate their lunches so now Mio and Satoshi are alone, and the two chatted normally while he apologizes again for the awkward incident several minutes ago which she told him that it's no big deal.

"…really, Mio-senpai…I'm really sorry about what happened…"

"I told you, Satoshi…it's okay…you're elder sister and our friends are playing a prank on you…but there's no harm done, so let it go, okay? I'm not upset at you…"

Then a voice joins in and coaxes Mio to say something embarassing.

"Yet you like the feeling of my brother's "birdie", no?"

"Yeah…it was smooth, yet hard…full of life…Wha…?"

As Mio turned around, she is surprised to see that it was Ritsu, who is snickering at her prank, and the atractive bassist realized that she got suckered and saw Satoshi blushing and then she glared at the drummer and began to "strangle" her which caused the others to join in and "pacify" the two, and Satoshi went to Mio's side to calm her down, which worked, and the other girls, save for Ui and Azusa, began teasing the two.

"Rit-chan…look at that!"

"My…my baby brother has grown up…"

"Ooohhh…Satoshi like Mio…"

And the girls made a chorus cheer and chanted "Satoshi like Mio" several times, which caused Mio to blush and so did Satoshi, and things went on for a few minutes before they all finished their lunches and then went out towards the beach to have more fun, and there everyone are having another blast, as Satoshi is buried under sand with Ritsu making a "phallic" object on the middle while Tsumugi took a picture, much to the younger boy's embarrassment.

Meanwhile, Yui, and Ui are playing "hit the melon while blindfold" while Azusa is with Mio, who made another storytelling that involves barnacles which scared the bassist player big time, which she ran away in fear, and Satoshi saw this and wondered what is wrong with her so he went after her. As the chase took them towards the other side of the beach, Mio finally stopped but is still spooked so he asked her what is wrong, but she is too scared to tell so he instead embraced her while calming her down.

"Mio-senpai…it's okay…it's okay…"

"…"

"Why are you scared of? All she said is about barnacles…"

"GGGGYYYYYAAAAHHH!"

Mio shrieked again and there he guessed that she may have phobia on barnacles so he hugged her again and assured to her that she is in good hands, which again calmed her nerves. Seeing that they are alone at the moment, both sat down as Mio leaned her head against Satoshi while calming down, which he shyly placed his arm around her and there they had a peaceful moment. There the two started to talk and slowly got to know each other better.

"Mio-senpai…what's wrong? Why are you so scared…?"

"You'll make fun of me…"

"I won't…promise…"

There she told the younger boy her weaknesses and now he finally understood why and gave her a morale-boosting by facing her fears as she can't stay like this forever and this raised her spirits and thanked Satoshi for his advice, but when she is about to get up, she loses her balance and fell on top of the younger boy, and when both look at each other, their eyes met and Satoshi's heart started to be slowly while his cheek reddened, and the same goes for Mio, as she finds herself entranced at the 14-year old despite knowing him since he was a little toddler.

**-x-**

Meanwhile, Ritsu and Azusa meet up and wondered where Mio went to as she hasn't been seen for about 10 minutes and they started to get worried, with Azusa feeling guilty about telling the bassist player about the barnacle story, but then Ritsu noticed that Satoshi is nowhere to be seen so she felt that her friend is in good hands as her younger brother is with her. Ui said the same thing but Yui's imagination went a little wild.

"I bet Satoshi-kun took Mio-chan somewhere…"

"Really…?"

"Yeah…I bet he took her somewhere dark…then he becomes a vampire…and then he pecks her neck in a seductive way…yeah…I bet that's what they're doing right now…"

"Oh no…Mio-senpai…! Ritsu-senpai…you're younger brother…he must've taken her somewhere…he…he might be…"

"…Satoshi-kun's pecking Mio-chan…her neck down to her body…"

"WAAAHHH! MIO-SENPAI!"

"Relax, Azusa…you're referring to a woodpecker…Yui…stop scaring Azusa like that…and I know Satoshi…he wouldn't try anything to Mio…he's too shy…right, Mugi?"

"I suppose…but after Mio accidentally touched his "birdie"…I think he might developed some ideas…"

Everyone glanced at each other, and all of them had ideas popped onto their "thought balloons" except for Ui and Azusa, knowing that Satoshi is not the kind of boy who wouldn't try anything to her, but then they glanced at Yui's "thought ballon" where they saw the image of Satoshi pecking Mio's neck like a woodpecker, and again Azusa panics at the very thought.

"Everyone…we got to save Mio-senpai! Whether Satoshi is nice or not, he's still a boy…!"

"Geez, Azusa…you're hurling bad accusations at my baby brother…fine, let's go look for them."

"Okay…Ui, Azusa…you two look for them a the west portion…Yui and Ritsu…you find them at the east portion…"

"Right!"

"Wait, Mugi-chan…what about you…?"

"I'll call for the villa staff to help look for the two…"

"Okay…"

And so the girls split up to find Mio and Satoshi, hoping that they are alright, and that the two aren't "doing anything" that would cause Azusa to get the wring impression and the wrong idea, although Ritsu is quite curious if her younger brother has the guts to do anything to Mio, knowing that he's very shy towards girls and that he looks up to her as an elder sister-type.

**-x-**

Somewhere within the beach, the scene shifts to the two teens, who are astray from the rest, and are alone, and are doing something which no one ever thought they would do. Mio I slaying on the sand, with Satoshi on top, gently kissing her neck while her arms are encircled over his shoulders. Her eyes closed as she felt his lips gently caressing her soft skin and her head tilted a bit upward as the younger boy further travelled his lips from her neck down to her chest nearing her cleavage.

"Ahh…"

Satoshi is loss at bliss as five minutes ago, after staring at her, he was slowly entranced by her beauty and unknowingly kissed her cheeks, and then her lips, which Mio herself was loss as she accepted the kiss and after some three minutes the kissing turned into petting and making out. As she lay down, Satoshi followed suit and his presence of mind was gone as he unknowingly began to make out with her.

"Mmm…"

Despite the sun and the wind, the two teens didn't care as feelings coursed through their body and soul and both didn't seem to want to put a stop. Satoshi then went back to Mio's lips for another kiss which she accepted and then both rolled, which she is on top now. His arms encircled around her waist while she continued to embrace him. As the kiss continued, her hand began to travel over his upper torso before traveling down south, which her hand ended up going inside his swimming brief and touched his erection, which he moaned through the kiss.

"Mmm…"

His hips bucked at the sudden sensation as the two continued to make out, and after some 10 minutes both stopped what they are doing as they glanced at each other, still entranced at each others' eyes, feeling attraction for one another, and after delivering another kiss, both woke up to reality and realized what just happened. Her eyes blinked as she felt she is touching something and pulled her hand out, where a whitish-substance covered her palm, and Satoshi peeked underneath his speedo, and realized that he got his first orgasm and ran for the waters, which Mio followed suit.

"S-sorry, Mio-senpai…"

"I'm sorry too…I…I don't know what came in to me…"

"Me too…you were so pretty that…"

"Satoshi…"

"Y-yes…?"

"Let's not tell the others about this…they might get some wrong ideas…"

"Yeah…"

"And let's talk later…we need to discuss about us…what we did just now…"

"Y-yeah…"

By then the others arrived and found the two and they are relieved to see them safe and sound, while Azusa interrogated Satoshi if he did some "ecchi" things to Mio, which he denied defensively.

"Eh? Why would I do that?"

"Well, who knows? You're a boy…so it's normal for a boy to think and plan something perverted…"

"Relax, Azusa…I known Satoshi since he was a toddler…he wouldn't do that…he's a good boy…right Ritsu?"

"She's right, Azusa…Satoshi's a polite boy who's too shy to…wait…what were you two doing here alone? Satoshi…tell your elder sister…what were you doing here all by yourselves?"

"Um…I…"

"I knew it! He's planning to do ecchi things to Mio-senpai!"

"I'm not!"

It took a minute for Azusa to calm down and stop her suspicions after Ritsu and Mio assured to her that Satoshi is not a pervert and they all head back to the rest house to practice their music while Satoshi went to the living room to play a PS 2 game while his face reddened with no one looking, recalling his "first time" ending up on Mio's hands after unintentionally "making out" with Mio.

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

Hope you like this chapter…with parts of this chapter is inspired from episode 10 from K-On! Season 1, but then as the rest of the girls look for Mio, she and Satoshi ended up making out and she indirectly gave him a "hand job" which resulted in his first "orgasm".

Next chapter will continue the beach scene where fireworks and "test of courage" will ensue with Sawako Yamanaka joining in, and there Mio and Satoshi will further explore their feelings as they get into another physical intimacy…


	5. Making Out After Midnight

**Mio x Satoshi: For The First Time**

Sorry to the readers who are waiting for the next update. I know, I know…six months have passed, but the "bug" (aka "writer's block") hit me and I realized that I should continue this after re-reading the manga and started reading the new K-ON! Manga where the 1st and 2nd generation version of the Light Music Club is on the "go". So now the new chapter is up and this is where things go for an "exciting turn"…

* * *

About 15 minutes later, the Light Music Club began to practice with Ui watching on while Satoshi is at the living room, playing a PS2 to keep himself busy while the rest of the girls are practicing. He still recalled the moment earlier where he experienced his "first time" and wondered what to do next given that Mio was the first to see it and what they should do next after making out. He slowly realizes that he is falling for her but is unsure whether to pursue a relationship with her or not.

"_Mio-san…she's show pretty…at first I see her as my one-chan's friend…but…why is it that I started to fall for her…and why just now…?_"

Since meeting her when Ritsu and Mio are in 4th grade elementary, he get to see her almost on a daily basis but when seeing her video (see chapter 1), he started to get attracted to her and now he is with her. He shook his head and tries to concentrate on playing the game as he dismissed the idea of the possibility of hooking up together, feeling that she deserved better boys than him.

"_She's 17…I'm only 14…there's no way that she would go out with me…_"

**-x-**

Meanwhile, the Light Music Club are practicing their band skills with Yui and Mio singing the song, which is titled "Fuwa-Fuwa Time" and the music and the song can be heard outside the music room, which attracted Satoshi's attention, and the 14-year old boy went there and took a peek, where he saw the band performing and his eyes are fixated on the bassist, seeing her playing the bass while singing.

"Wow…so that's how she performed when live…"

Satoshi listens on as the song is currently being played and he listens to it with interest while staring at the attractive Mio, as he seemingly can't get his eyes off her.

~x~

_KIMI o miteru to itsumo HAATO DOKI DOKI_

_yureru omoi wa MASHUMARO mitai ni fuwa fuwa_

_itsumo ganbaru KIMI no yokogao_

_zutto mitete mo kizukanai yo ne_

_yume no naka nara futari no kyori chijimerareru no ni na_

_aa KAMI SAMA onegai_

_futari dake no Dream Time kudasai_

_oki ni iri no usa chan daite konya mo OYASUMI_

_fuwafuwa TAIMU fuwafuwa TAIMU fuwafuwa TAIMU_

_futoshita shigusa ni kyou mo HAATO ZUKI ZUKI_

_sarige na egao o fukayomi shisugite Over heat_

_itsuka me ni shita KIMI no MAJI kao_

_hitomi tojite mo ukande kuru yo_

_yume de ii kara futari dake no Sweet time hoshii no_

_aa KAMI SAMA doushite_

_suki ni naru hodo Dream night setsunai no_

_totteoki no kuma chan dashita shi konya wa daijoubu kana_

_mo sukoshi yuuki furutte_

_shizen ni hanaseba_

_nanika ga kawaru no kana_

_sonna ki suru kedo_

_dakedo sore ga ichiban muzukashii no yo_

_hanashi no kikkake toka doushiyo_

_teka dandori kangaeteru jiten de zenzen shizen ja nai yo ne_

_aa mou iiya nechao nechao nechao_

_aa KAMI SAMA onegai_

_ichido dake no Miracle Time kudasai_

_moshi sunnari hanasereba sono ato wa dou ni ka naru yo ne_

_fuwafuwa TAIMU fuwafuwa TAIMU fuwafuwa TAIMU_

~x~

Satoshi is fixated at Mio, seeing how good she is in performing, slowly admiring her but then snapped back to attention seeing that the band's practice is over and the band members are taking a break after their "performance", which everyone (save for Mio and Azusa) wanted to take a break.

"That was a well-made performance everyone. Good 're all in sync."

"Ah-hah! We're still synchronization!"

"Yay!"

"_I can't believe this...they always goof off and having tea breaks...but at the performance and just now...they're still good in performing...did they practice individually...?_"

By then, Ritsu wanted to eat and urged everyone that they start cooking. Yui agreed as well and when they checked the wall clock, it was nearing 18:00, and Ui took the lead by suggesting she start preparing the rice and other cooking equipments, which Mio slowly agreed to with Mugi stating that the cooking equipments are at the kitchen area. By then they noticed Satoshi and Ritsu requested his younger brother to help in the preparation, which he agreed.

**-x-**

At the terrace of the villa, Mio and Azusa accompanied Mugi and Satoshi in buying food from a nearby market while Ritsu and Yui are playing with Ui and there everyone prepared the ingredients to commence cooking. Ui teaches Satoshi on how to slice the vegetables while Ritsu and Yui are slicing the onions, which they "cried" and does a melodramatic scene.

"Boo-hoo-hoo-hoo…"

" Boo-hoo-hoo-hoo…"

"Rit-chan…"

"Yui…"

"Till death do us part!"

"Till death do us part!"

Meanwhile, Azusa and Mio are doing riceballs, but the bassist realizes that her hands are too big and ended up making bigger ones as opposed to Azusa's, which are small and in regular size. As the minutes passed by, things are livelier until the food is ready and everyone is getting ready to eat, as they urged Mio and Ritsu to stop "wrestling" and get ready to eat.

"Mio…Ritsu…dinner's ready…"

"Coming…!"

"Let go! My plate awaits me!"

"Wash your hands first!"

**-x-**

After 30 minutes, everyone is full and after cleaning the plates and cooking equipments, the teenagers went to the beach to play fireworks though Mio and Satoshi did not participate and are starting a conversation about the awkward incident earlier in the day.

"Um…Mio-san…about what happened earlier…"

"It's okay…really…we didn't know what we were doing…"

"But…are you sure about this…? We just…make out and stuff…and shouldn't that kind of thing be done by couples…?"

"Yes, your right, but…"

"…"

"Satoshi…are you…do you like…"

"…"

Satoshi is blushing as he felt that he wanted to get together with Mio, but is unsure how to address it, but then, Ritsu came and pulled the two towards the others and there she tells everyone that at this time they are going to commence the "test of courage", and Mio knew what this means, and wanted no part of it, even though the others (except for Azusa, Ui and Satoshi) are prodding her to participate.

"Mio…let's do the test of courage!"

"You do it…I'm taking a pass…"

"Oohh…scaredy-cat…"

"What did you say?"

"What's it looked like…?"

"Fine! I'll do it!"

Despite knowing that she'll be scared to death, Ritsu's teasing managed to raise her spirit and Mio inadvertently accepted the challenge and there Satoshi is assigned to be her "partner" and everything is set, in which Ritsu plans to scare the heck out of her as a way to get even for "wrestling" her earlier.

**-x-**

About 10 minutes later, Satoshi and Mio are walking by the woods, owls can be heard chirping and the attractive bassist held onto Satoshi's hand, and the younger boy could feel pressure on his hand, noting the tension within her and decided to talk to her to calm her nerves, so as to assure that he is there for her and that he will protect her from any harm that my come befall them.

"He-he-he…It's okay…we can handle this one…"

"I know you're scared at the horror stuff…you didn't have to accept onee-chan's bluff just to save face…"

"I can handle it…"

"Ahh…you're squeezing my hand too hard…huh?"

By then the two heard footsteps coming towards them and because it was dark, they couldn't see what kind of person is approaching despite aiming their flashlights at the approaching person, who can be heard moaning. Mio was getting nervous while Satoshi looks on, standing in front of her, protecting her and there the stranger finally spoke, in a rather moaning tone.

"Mio-san…get behind me…"

"It's alright…maybe it's your elder sister playing pranks on us…"

"MMMMIIIIOOO-CCCHHHAANNN…"

"KKKKKYYYYYAAAAHHH!"

Upon seeing the figure in full light, Mio screamed so loud that the rest of the girls (save for Ritsu) came and emerged from the bushes, realizing that her scream is for real and knew this was not a prank and rushed to her side, seeing Satoshi calming her down, while the figure was kneeling on the ground, and they all realized that it was Sawako Yamanaka. As Yui and the others tended to their teacher, Mugi went to Mio, helping Satoshi snapping the bassist out of her shock.

"Sensei? Is that you?"

"What are you doing here?"

"When I heard that you're here…I decided to follow you and give you a surprise…but I ended up getting lost…"

"Well…you DID gave us a surprise…"

The scene shifts to Tsumugi, who is still helping Satoshi to calm Mio down, although it wasn't easy given her state of shock, and even Satoshi's voice couldn't seem to snap her out immediately.

"Mio…? It's okay…Mio!"

"Mio-san…it's okay! It' only your teacher…Onee-chan didn't do this…hey!"

**-x-**

Later in the night, the girls were having a hot bath at the pool while Satoshi is at his room, playing a PSP, feeling how things went a bit "chaotic" after the "test of courage", and while focusing on the game, random thoughts hit him, such as his making out with Mio, and he became aroused, so aroused that he is tempted to touch himself but restrained from doing so.

"_Ah…not again! I can't do it here with all the girls around…! Onee-chan will tease me for being a hentai!_"

Because the girls are here, it took a strong effort not to touch himself and it took 20 minutes before his penis softened up and thankfully he managed to control himself. By then the girls, and their teacher, are finished and everyone is preparing for bed. Satoshi also prepared himself to go to bed, but since he is the only boy, Tsumugi took into consideration and allowed him to stay at the room along with the rest.

**-x-**

Much later in to the night, the time now is 1 am, and Satoshi decided to take a dip at the hot pool so as to sooth himself as he couldn't get to sleep. He was enjoying himself that he didn't notice someone came and joined in the pool. It was Mio, as she failed to notice him due to the fog covering the sight, and within a few minutes later both realized both realized this and remained submerged (except for their heads). There the two talked it out and Satoshi, now realizing that he has fallen for Mio, took the courage and tells her his feelings. Mio is surprised by this, and is speechless on what to say next.

"Satoshi…"

"I like you, Mio-san…I'd like to be your boyfriend…! But…if you see me as only a friend…then it's okay! I won't force you!"

Mio blushed deeply at this, but when she glanced at the younger boy, she started to see him in a different light, and seeing that he is the first boy to confess, she felt a sense of contentment and security, seeing that both have known each other for long, and felt that maybe dating him may not be a bad idea after all.

"Satoshi…are you sure you like me…?"

"Yes…"

"If I say we go out together…will you protect me?"

"Yes…"

"Promise me you won't cheat on me…?"

"Yes…"

With the answers she got, Mio embraced Satoshi and the two kissed, and within minutes the two are making out. Both are now standing with their upper bodies exposed, and Satoshi gently kissed her breast, taking a nipple on his lips, tasting her while the bassist could only moan softly while tilting her head upwards while embracing him. He then gently kissed her neck up to her lips and they kissed again, which lasted for a few minutes before she had him lean against the stairs of the pool.

As he laid there, Mio was "lost" as she kissed him on the lips again then gently trailed her lips down his chest and soon the lower area of his body, and then snapped to attention upon seeing his shaved erection, and she recalled earlier in the day what it looked like, thanks in part of the biology class she and her friends took at school. She was a bit mesmerized by it before she gently kissed him there, which caused the 14-year old younger brother of Ritsu to gasp as the sensation hit him.

"Ahh…Mio-san…"

Mio gently "pecked" his arousal from the "head" to the length of his shaft, not noticing the minutes passing by as she never felt something like this before, the taste and feel of Satoshi's arousal on her lips, then she began rubbing his erection with her hands, watching his erection throbbing hard, her eyes glancing at his "head" where she can see his "hole".

She continued to rub him up and down not noticing his hips thrusting up and down as well, nor seeing him panting heavily, until she eyes blinked as seeing him reach orgasm, his "seed" firing and struck her breast, yet she kept on rubbing him despite the boy's moaning softly at the sensation he's feeling.

"Ahh…ahh…ahh…"

"Ah, Satoshi…are you okay…?"

"Y-yeah…"

Realizing her chest has most of the boy's "essence" on her, she dipped into the pool and washed it off, and went towards the boy, checking him out to see how he is doing, and Satoshi looked at her nude body, seeing how attractive she is. He gently kissed her on the lips and asked if he can touch her. Although blushing, she realized that the others might catch up with them and gave him a compromise.

"We can't…the others might find and catch us…tell you what…when we get home… you come to my house and there we can…you know…"

"Okay…"

And so the two dressed up and went to the room so that they can get some rest and prepare for tomorrow.

_**To Be Continued…**_

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter and the wait is worth it…at least Satoshi managed to get together with Mio…

* * *

_**Preview:**_

The gang goes home and there Satoshi finally get Mio laid…or so it seems…and the chapter may come to an end…but that may change…so tune in next chapter…


	6. FINAL Chapter

**For The First Time**

Okay…this fic is LONG OVERDUE…but with a reason as I waited for the "storm to pass", which I'm guessing that you readers are aware of, so now I'm going to finish this fic with a bang, and here is the final chapter as Satoshi and Mio FINALLY get together as a couple…as they show their love and consummate their FIRST TIME. Yup…this will be their first time making love…FOR REAL.

So read on and enjoy!

* * *

Okay…this fic is LONG OVERDUE…but with a reason as I waited for the "storm to pass", which I'm guessing that you readers are aware of, so now I'm going to finish this fic with a bang, and here is the final chapter as Satoshi and Mio FINALLY get together as a couple…as they show their love and consummate their FIRST TIME. Yup…this will be their first time making love…FOR REAL.

So read on and enjoy!

* * *

After a few more days, the summer camp ended and After School Teatime, along with Satoshi, left the villa and are heading home to their respective residences, all are spent yet they enjoyed their stay there and had very fond memories as aside from the usual exploration and other fun moments, Mio, Yui, Tsumugi and Ritsu practiced with help from their teacher Sawako, and all is well.

A few days later, a sunburned Azusa meets up with Ui and Jun, and there the trio conversed on what went on during the summer camp, while Yui went to Nodoka to tell her how the training camp went well, while Ritsu and Tsumugi went to an arcade to hang out after Mio said that she is going somewhere to see someone, which the two are fine with it, unaware that Mio is heading to a familiar place, something that neither members of Afterschool Teatime are expecting something would happen.

**-x-**

About 30 minutes later, the scene shows that the place shown is the Tainaka residence, where Satoshi is home alone and is awaiting the remaining days of when summer vacation is going to end and the resumption of classes, though he couldn't forget the night where he and Mio had a make-out at the hot baths during that FATEFUL night. He wished that he spend another time with Mio now that they are both a couple.

By then the door rang and Satoshi went down to answer the door, and when he opened it, he is surprised to see that it was only Mio. She is wearing a sexy tank top and casual mini-skirt and shoes. Her curves are revealing and she absolutely looked very attractive. Satoshi is at loss of words as his cheeks reddened at the beautiful sight before him. He never thought he'd be seeing a very wonderful sight that was this beautiful.

"Hello, Satoshi... may I come in?" she whispered, smiling pleasingly at his reaction, as he let her in and, in an automatic reaction, both held hands as they head upstairs - straight for Satoshi's asked if his parents are here, he told Mio that they are out at work and that Ritsu won't be back till late, probably before dinner time. Satoshi became a bit nervous as he wondered why she came here, and only assume that she is here to chat with him, but with her holding his hands and the way she is dressed, he wondered if this is the "moment" he is waiting for.

"_She's never been like this.. this sexy before..._" he thought, remembering back to the time they were at Tsumugi's villa when Mio is wearing her two-piece bikini. But this...

Before he could say another thing, they are already in Satoshi's room, the door shut behind her. Slowly, she walked around behind him, her eyes glittering with an emotion, one she had been trying to hide from him for months: desire. Even as she did this, she was thinking to herself, "_I must be gentle, this is the first time either of us has done this. I don't want to scare him from sharing himself with me_," her mind said to itself, though her body was saying other things.

Likewise, the same thought is playing inside Satoshi's mind, as he is unsure if this is what he is dreaming about - making love with Mio. He had to ask knowing that this might make her change her mind, but at least he would know if she is just pressuring herself or not. At least he would know if this is a dream or not though he would want this to happen even if this is just a dream.

"Mio-san, aren't you worried that Onee-chan or your friends would come and catch us doing this?" Satoshi ployed, attempting to figure out what was going on.

"No, not at all," she replied, her hand raising. "I'll take care of that."

With that, she told him that the rest of Afterschool Tea Time are out and are doping their own agendas, while at the same time tells him that Ritsu won't be back before evening, which is enough to give the younger boy a sigh of relief.

"Oh." Satoshi finished, suddenly deciding that he wanted to be doing this. But decided to let Mio take the lead as he realized that the "play" has been set.

"Where do you want to start, Mio-san?"

"Let me, Satoshi. " She whispered in his ear, her hands working around his shoulders delicately, as if to be saying, I am here, and you are mine.

Slowly, she began massaging his shoulders where they were, standing there beside his futon, their bodies brushing together in a rythmic movement as Belldandy worked her hands down towards his chest, across his arms, her hands finally coming to rest on top of the throbbing bulge underneath his shorts and brief. Satoshi mentally moaned and his body is aching for more but he had to be polite and said something just to be sure.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" Satoshi asked her, turning his face so that their cheeks were together.

"Mmmmm-hmmmn." She nodded, her tongue softly flicking the bottom edge of his earlobe. Then next thing that Satoshi knew, Mio had pulled his arousal out of the fly of his shorts and brief, and was softly rubbing the tip of it, her fingers performing a flighty dance which made the younger Tainaka moan softly.

"Ohhhh...Mio-san, that feels sooooo good..." He whispered, his own hands running along her legs, just under her skirt. He could feel her soft skin, so smooth and gentle.

"Thank you, my love." She replied, with a soft giggle. She stopped, her hands working quickly to push down his shorts and brief.

"All I ask is that we be gentle, Satoshi."

"Well, then, Mio-san, I will be."

"Good.."

**-x-**

Soon after that, they lay naked on the bed before each other, each looking their chosen partner up and felt as if he were floating in heaven. Mio was laying there before him, her well-developed breasts moving back and forth just a tiny bit with each breath she drew in and let out, and her mound was fully shaven which gives Satoshi full access to view it in detail.

It made Satoshi more curious as he gazed at it, Her creamy colored skin only served to turn him on even more than her working on him earlier had, and as his eyes slowly traced the curvature of her legs, he begin to thank his elder sister, Ritsu in particular, in his mind for introducing him to such a girl she met before he was born.

""

Mio, for her part, was going through something similar. Her heart fluttered lightly as she watched him, a light, pleased smile upon her lips. She couldn't help but giggle when she saw how Satoshi's penis, long and curved upward just a little, exact size for a 14-year old boy, moved in time to his breathing, or how even when his muscles weren't in the best of shape, he still looked so arousing to her. This, she decided, must be what love does.

She made the first move. Slowly, but deliberately, she reached out, her hands seeking Satoshi's neck. When her arms were wrapped tightly around his neck, she drew herself closer, and engulfed his lips in a passionate kiss; when she drew back, she sighed happily, her eyes glittering in the soft light with their love for him.

Satoshi blinked once, then twice, then leaned forward and began the kiss again, only, this time, he opened his mouth a little towards the end, and felt most pleased when she slipped her tongue between his lips and teased his own tongue. Next, as he thought about it, his hands slowly traced up and down the tight curve of Mio's silken hips, her skin almost tickling his fingertips. Carefully, he moved his hands inward, moving them towards her special area, the one place that made her truly special.

When his fingers reached her "proper place", he looked into her eyes, as for approval. She merely beamed back at him, her eyes twinkling brightly as she whispered, "Go on."

Slowly, he searched out the small little nub of her clitoris, and began to work it slowly, waiting until it became hard and silken by the tiny bit of fluid coming from her slit. When he felt it was just right, he began twirling his fingers in a lazy circle, thumb rubbing the inside of her thigh, his middle and ring finger slowly working along the lips of her slit. Carefully, he slipped them through, working his way back on her until-

"Whoa..." Satoshi gasped. "Mio-san...are you a virgin?"

"Yes," She replied sheepishly, her face turning away a little as she blushed rosily.

"I see..." Satoshi whispered, his face drawing nearer hers. "So am I, and I'm glad that I've saved myself for a special someone, you." This made her blush even more.

As he began working her entrance faster, she slowly began working her fingers along the length of his shaft, her fingers tickling the sensitive underside, causing Satoshi to moan quietly. This only served to arouse them both more, and soon, as several minutes passed, they were working each other at a fever pitch.

"Ahh... Mio-chan!" Satoshi cried, just as he "exploded", his shaft twitching a few times before shooting his "essence" all over Mio's arm. He lay there panting, his fingers still working up and down her entrance, until a minute later, she came as well.

"Ohh! Satoshi!" she squealed, her now engorged lips suddenly gushing with her "feminine fluids". She lay here panting beside him for a moment she slowly get over on top of his hips, mounting him while he lay there panting. Both are taking a rest and taking it easy, so that they can recover their stamina before going for the "main event". Mio and Satoshi snuggled each other feeling that they are really in love, as they felt that this is just right for them to express their love for each other, not caring what would happen next.

**-x-**

After about 30 minutes, both Mio and Satoshi are "recharged" and began pleasuring each other again and seeing that they have only an hour before Ritsu gets back, so they decided to get on with the "main event", which Mio became a bit nervous, which Satoshi noted, and asked if she would want to call it off, but seeing that they made it this far, and not wanting to make him feel rejected, she tells him she will go through it. laying on Satoshi's bed, Mio awaited his next move, which he slowly parted her legs, and she braces herself seeing his erection nearing her "entrance". She knew this was going to hurt at first, but she wanted to give him the ultimate pleasure, and with every pleasure there must be a pain.

"Mio-san...this is going to hurt... if it gets to hurting too much, just let me know, and I'll stop." He whispered in her ear, his lips brushing across her cheek.

"I know, Satoshi.", she nodded and whispered back, eyes closed. She then pushed her hips up, forcing his head to enter her lips, gasping as she felt their skin together.

"Here we go.." Satoshi said, then began pushing harder, his penis pressing harder against her virginity, in which Mio gritted her teeth. She hadn't expected it to hurt this much so quickly, and she gasped as tears came to her eyes. Just as she was about to cry out and tell him to stop and wait, she felt a tearing sensation as he broke through.

"Ohhh-wwww!"

Satoshi instantly stopped pushing, his length still mostly outside of her. He could feel her hot fluids running down his shaft, but he wasn't focusing on that. He was concerned about how she is doing and asked her if she is willing to go through this or not. It would be meaningless if she is only feeling pain if they go through this even if she urged him to go on.

"Mio-san? Are you okay?"

She nodded weakly, tears streamed down her cheeks, and eyes still clenched in pain. "Yes. Keep going, it won't hurt after a little. I'm alright."

"Are you sure? I'll stop and..."

"It's alright...go on..."

"_She's a tough girl_," Keiichi thought to himself. "_That has to have really hurt, but she doesn't want me to know how much_."

He began to pump his hips towards her, burring his manhood in her hot "entrance", their skin gliding together like the silk of Mio's skin. She felt so hot, and her muscles were clenching against him so much, he was glad she was so aroused as to be covering his penis in her fluids. He began a rocking motion, starting slow, so that she could pick up the rhythm with him.

Mio began raising her hips up to each of his thrusts down, her fluids flowing down their legs and soaking the bed sheet below. Satoshi, further aroused and seeing her picking up the pace, started going faster, and pushing harder, forcing an already aroused Mio to stay closer to the mat.

"_Ohhh…this feels soooo good...good thing the pain has passed..._" Mio thought to herself. "_If he keeps this up much longer_..."

Her fluids were now gushing, and her vagina became like a furnace wrapped around Satoshi's arousal. They were both moaning and covered in a fine misting layer of sweat, beads of it running down Mio's chest between her breasts. This only served to get Satoshi more aroused, and he began to pump her harder.

As both their hips rocked and moved, it aroused them further to a degree, and Mio began to cry in arousal, her arms going up above her head as she moaned and rolled her head around in pleasure, as wave after wave of intense feeling washed over her. She felt her insides begin to twitch, and before she knew it, she was orgasming, and lastly reaching her climax.

"_Gotta.. keep from coming just yet..._" Satoshi was thinking. "_It'll all be wasted if I come before she does..._"

But before he realized it, Mio moaned, as her body went completely crazy. Her vision began to fog over, and all she could feel was the intense pleasure each new thrust he made into her caused. She could no longer control herself, and was panting wildly, her body tensing up and arching her hips towards him in the throes of her climax.

"Ahhh! Mio-san!" cried out Satoshi, as he felt her muscles wrap even more tightly around his shaft. Her insides were like a blast furnace, and her fluids were gushing down his length, when suddenly his penis stiffened and he "exploded", in one long, flowing shot. He collapsed on top of her sweat-covered body, his chest heaving against hers with each breath.

Several moments later, their bodies calmed down, albeit slowly. While resting,Satoshi gathered Mio in his arms and snuggled close to her, feeling brought closer to her than ever by their actions. As he covered her face, neck, and shoulders in soft, affectionate kisses, Mio smiled.

By then, the door opened, and to the pair's shocked surprises, Ritsu, Yui and Tsumugi are there, with Ritsu holding a video camera and it turns out that the trio have arrived earlier and saw what happened, and recorded their "moment" as this was something "special" for the bassist of the Light Music Club.

"Wow! Ri-chan! Your baby brother has grown up, indeed!"

"Not to worry, Satoshi, Mio! Your secrets are safe with us! You can have this video and watch to relive your "special moments"!"

"What a romance! And finally I get to see a live sex!"

"Mugi's right! This is a rare moment where we get to see what making love is like in real time!"

"You got it!"

"Wait...didn't Mio and your younger brother use "protection"?"

"Huh...? Now that you think about it..."

"Ri-chan! You're going to be an auntie! and become Mio-chan's sister-in-law!"

"You're right! Mio...I'm going to call you "onee-chan"..."

Mio and Satoshi screamed out in horror that their "special moment" has been discovered, and the scene slowly faded in to nothing...

**-x-**

The scene slowly lightened up and you can see Satoshi waking up, eyes wide open, and his body covered in sweat. He was having a dream, and it was rather a wild one. He was dreaming of making out and making love to Mio, and though he liked the idea, he was unsure if he could get close to her considering their 3-year age gap, but right now he is inside Tsumugi's villa as he was tagged along with the Light Music Club and now he is about to have breakfast with the gang when Ritsu and the others noticed a "yellow stain" on his shorts, and they all teased him much to his chagrin and shock, as he ran towards the bathroom to change clothes.

**_The End…_**

* * *

Hope you like this chapter…

Okay...so it's all just a dream...but at least it was a good one...

To those who tuned in to this fic...many thanks!

For Satoshi fans, I'm inviting you to check out my other fic, "**Tsumugi x Satoshi: Private Lessons**", which is still ongoing...


End file.
